oxfordshire_busesfandomcom-20200216-history
S1 (Oxford - Carterton)
Route S1 is a bus route that links Carterton, Brize Norton, Witney, Eynsham, Botley and Oxford. The service is run by Stagecoach (in Oxfordshire). History Prior to being numbered S1, route S1 operated as routes 100. The service was renumbered in 2009 at the same time as Stagecoach launched the 'S' Series route across the county. Following the renumbering of the service, Stagecoach granted route S1 an upgrade to Stagecoach Gold status in March 2010, following the success of the new Gold vehicles on sister route S2. On Monday 21st of October 2019 Stagecoach started introducing 21 new vehicles on to the route and sister route S2 for the first time in ten years. These new Alexander Dennis Envrio 400 MMC vehicles in standard Stagecoach livery give not only Gold luxuries (USB charging ports, leather seats and free Wi-Fi) but reading lights and next stop announcements. The reasoning for not being to Stagecoach Gold specification is due to the brand diminishing since most standard vehicles now feature Gold luxuries. Route The route runs between Carterton and Oxford. In Carterton the service runs in a circle, starting at the Brize Norton roundabout, the service heads directly into Carterton towards the crossroads. The service then leaves Carterton via Carterton Road and Brize Norton heading towards Witney. The service enters Witney via Curbridge and then heads towards Witney Market Square via Burwell Drive, Ducklington Lane and Corn Street (passing Stagecoach's Witney depot). Route S1 leaves Witney via High Street and the B4022 road before entering the A40. The service then serves Eynsham village before heading to Oxford. The service enters Oxford via the B4044 leading onto the Botley Road. From Botley Road, the service heads directly to Oxford City Centre serving Frideswide Square for Oxford station before reaching its terminus at George Street. The total off-peak journey time is approximately 77 minutes. Service Route S1 operates between 05:00 and 23:46 Monday to Friday with an off-peak frequency of every 15 minutes. At peak times, the service runs up to every 10 minutes with the service running every 20 minutes after 19:00. On Saturday's, the service runs every 15 minutes during the day with the evening services running every 20 minutes. Route S1's Sunday service runs every 20 minutes during the day with an every 30 minute service in the evenings until 22:30 with an hourly service until 00:30. Monday to Saturday services only serve Carterton every 30 minutes with the other two services per-hour terminating at Witney Thorney Leys. Carterton is still served by route S2 which means Carterton has four services towards Oxford per-hour. All journeys on Sunday serve Carterton as route S2 does not operate on Sunday's. The S1 night service (NS1) operates Monday to Thursday with two journeys from Oxford at 00:00 and 00:30. There are no Oxford bound NS1 journeys Monday to Thursday. On Friday and Saturday, NS1 runs every 30 minutes in both directions after midnight. There is one NS1 journey on Sunday which operates at 00:30 from Oxford. Gallery